Invertidos
by Luka-sama
Summary: Marinette observo con incredulidad al Kwami en sus manos, pues no era Tikki...era un pequeño gato negro que pertenecia a Chat Noir. En otro lado de la ciudad, Adrien tenía una expresion similar con Tikki en sus manos. Nada bueno podria salir de ese pequeño problema de invertir sus poderes con un villano suelto en Paris.


Tuve esta idea mientras estoy trabajando en un long-fic de Miraculous Ladybug, que no publicare hasta no tener casi totalmente terminado…por mi gran historial de dejar a medias fics XD

Ladybug no me pertenece.

 **Invertidos**

Todos conocemos la historia de Ladybug y Chat Noir, esos súper héroes anónimos de Paris que luchaban por mantener la paz entre los ciudadanos, con un corazón tan grande que ponían a otros antes que a ellos. Sus historias eran lo que más buscaban los medios de comunicación, los niños deseaban ser como ellos y los ciudadanos se sentían más seguros con ellos velando por sus sueños.

Pero no todo era felicidad en ocasiones, los villanos eran peligrosos, muchas veces los colocaban entra la espada y la pared. Habían estado al borde de la muerte en ocasiones y su enemigo mortal los había atrapado en varias ocasiones.

Aun así, contra toda adversidad aun habían logrado sobrevivir, ayudar a la gente de Paris y mantener sus identidades secretas.

Para suerte de Ladybug y desgracia de Chat Noir.

Aunque hubo una ocasión…donde todo estuvo demasiado…cerca de ser revelado.

…

Pocos días antes de terminar su año escolar, donde ya casi se cumplía un año como los héroes de Paris. Un villano los había atrapado, "Deux copies" era un villano que se podía dividir en dos y multiplicar todo con ese número. No parecía un problema, pero cuando logro separarlos y luchar contra ambos. Todo fue problemático.

Les había logrado quitar sus Miraculous a ambos, pero gracias a su ingenio (Marinette cubrió su rostro con una máscara de la tienda en la que luchaban, Adrien se amarro unas telas que consiguió) sus identidades seguían siendo secretas.

No fue fácil pelear sin sus poderes, pero lograron al menos despistar a el villano durante un tiempo. Justo a tiempo para obtener sus Miraculous y huir.

Pero fue cuando estaban lejos de la batalla, donde el villano había tenido que retirarse, que descubrieron su error. Ambos en calles totalmente opuestas.

-Tikki eso estuvo demasiado cerca-hablo Marinette con voz agotada.

Pero en vez de la adorable voz de su amiga, sus ojos enormes y su cuerpo rojizo. Un ser igual al de su compañera, de color negro con orejas de gato, apareció frente a ella con un anillo de gato en su mano.

-Lamento informarte que los Miraculous fueron intercambiado por el villano-hablo Plagg con pesar.

Marinette quedo en blanco.

En otra parte Adrien estaba observando igualmente incrédulo como Tikki parecía algo avergonzada, entre los Kwami era obvio quien era la identidad civil del otro héroe, más que todo por que debían estar listos en cualquier situación. Aun así no habían revelado dicha información a sus protegidos, por decisión propia de ellos.

-Entonces si eres el Kwami de Ladybug…eso significa que Plagg-hablo el chico sin saber cómo terminar esa frase.

La pequeña Kwami roja solo suspiro agotada.

-El problema es que no podemos volver por nuestra cuenta sí que algo malo ocurra, pero Ladybug se niega a revelar las identidades-expreso Tikki con pesadez.

Adrien comprendió que esto sería más complicado de lo que parecía.

…

Por suerte para ambos civiles, el día siguiente no hubo ningún atentado con el villano que aún no capturaban, pero eso no era el problema, ahora debían buscar una solución. ¿Cómo encontrarse con el otro sin revelar su identidad? Las opciones no parecían en la cabeza de Marinette, quien estaba casi a un paso de renunciar al secreto entre ellos.

Sería peligroso.

Pero lo sería más para los ciudadanos de Paris, pues sin sus héroes y un villano suelto…no era buena idea pensar que pasaría.

Igualmente Plagg ahora estaba acomodándose a la habitación de Marinette, el pequeño Kwami de gato había reventado en risas al ver por todos lados fotos de Adrien. Si bien Marinette le había preguntado curiosa el motivo de su risa, este solo negó diciendo que era muy curioso que ella quisiera a Adrien, mientras por dentro recordaba como Ladybug rechazaba a Chat Noir.

-Estoy seguro que ese chico llamado Adrien estaría encantado con que Ladybug estuviera interesado en él-expreso alegre cuando la chica le dio una tajada de queso.

Su padre se había extrañado cuando saco una gran cantidad de queso del refrigerador, pero ella solo dijo que tenía un leve antojo.

-Adrien es tan perfecto, sería tan feliz si algún día me prestara atención-hablo Marinette con ojos soñadores.

Plagg siguió comiendo con una risa malévola.

Si la pobre estuviera enterada de todo.

Caso similar ocurría en mansión de Adrien, el chico había tenido que dar varias explicaciones por llegar tarde y entrar por la puerta principal. Pero cuando por fin estuvo en su cuarto, Tikki pudo salir para estirarse un poco, observando con curiosidad el cuarto del amado de su amiga. Aunque claro, esta no sabía que estaba enamorada de la identidad civil de Chat Noir, ironías de la vida.

-Entonces eres la Kwami de Ladybug…debes conocer mucho sobre ella-comento de forma casual Adrien.

Tikki rio por bajo.

Era obvio que el chico se preocupaba por Plagg, pues había estado comentando preocupado que pasaría si no volviera con él, pero tampoco era tan tonto para desaprovechar el acceso de información a su amada heroína.

Era adorable.

-Lamento decirte Adrien que Ladybug no estaría feliz si revelara su información personal-expuso la Kwami aceptando un dulce del rubio.

Este suspiro algo frustrado, por lo cual ella sonrió.

-Pero a pesar de todo, puedo comentarte que ella tiene una fijación por tu trabajo como modelo-menciono la pequeña para animarlo.

Pues si era una fijación, una fijación que rayaba la obsesión de amor que poseía Marinette por Adrien.

El chico la miro impresionado, antes de reír enormemente, encantado por la situación de que su Lady lo viera a él interesante en su forma civil…aunque ella no lo supiera.

…

Las clases fueron toda una odisea par Tikki y Plagg, pues desde la bolsa de Marinette el gato pudo ver como Tikki se asomaba por la chaqueta de Adrien, aun así no podían salir sin dejar en evidencia al otro. Por lo cual suspiraron mientras se veían, saludándose vagamente sabiendo que estaban tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de regresar con sus amigos.

Adrien tomo asiento algo distraído, feliz por haber conocido algunas partes de Ladybug gracias a Tikki…al menos las suficientes para que no sospechara sobre Marinette, pero a la vez que le plantarían dudas en su futuro.

En cambio Marinette reía nerviosa cuando Alya menciono que su bolso olía un poco a queso.

-Tuve un antojo-le susurro esperando que Adrien no escuchara aquello.

Pero el rubio estaba perdido en su mente, cuando Tikki rio un poco al acariciarle la cabeza. Sin duda la Kwami de Ladybug era adorable.

Plagg al ver aquello, frunció el ceño, pues Adrien no solía ser tan consentidor con él, es más…solía regañarlo cuando le pedía queso. Bufo lo suficientemente alto para que Alya hiciera una mueca confundida, en cambio Marinette se puso pálida antes de pedir permiso para ir al baño y huir.

Adrien vio eso confundido.

Fuera ya en los vestidores, Marinette dejo salir a un molesto Plagg.

-Ese desvergonzado, no parece que le hago falta-se quejaba de alguien desconocido.

Lamentablemente para Marinette, esta parecía más preocupada en que nadie lo viera, que en notar sus palabras. Se detuvo cuando al tomar asiento, Plagg se puso en sus rodillas viéndola seriamente. Una expresión confundida la inundo, pero se detuvo al ver esos ojitos algo lagrimosos verla con un adorable puchero.

-Yo también quiero mimos-lloriqueo.

La joven solo suspiro antes de sacar un poco del oloroso queso de su bolso, antes de comenzar acariciar la cabeza de Plagg. Este ronroneo un poco antes de acomodarse más cómodamente, si volvía algún día con Adrien, buscaría la forma de ir donde Marinette para que esta lo mimara como ahora.

Era como ver a un gatito en busca de mimos.

Los gritos lejanos les hicieron salir de la burbuja que habían creado por algunos minutos. Corrieron a la entrada del colegio, donde vieron como "Deux copies, al menos uno de ellos pasaba aterrando a los ciudadanos con un ejército de copias.

Marinette se mostró algo temerosa, pues sin Tikki no podría actuar.

En cambio Plagg se puso en modo serio.

-Marinette debemos hacer algo-

-No puedo luchar sin Tikki-

-Eso es verdad, ocupamos de Tikki para poder purificar el akuma, pero esto es una emergencia y por eso ambos entraremos en acción-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Solo di, Plagg transformación-

En esta ocasión no fue como en su inicio, no lo repetiría como Tikki le dijo sin saber las consecuencias, esas palabras la transformarían con la ayuda de Plagg en Chat Noir. Miro con seriedad al minino, pero sus ojos eran transparentes en sus intenciones, quería ayudar.

Algo raro en el gato perezoso que tenía Adrien. Pero el minino quería que Marinette estuviera tranquila y no se sintiera impotente por no ayudar.

La chica asintió.

-Plagg Transformación-

…

En medio del salón de clase, donde todos habían saltado preocupados a ver a las ventanas, Adrien estaba paralizado en su lugar. Él tenía el Kwami de Ladybug, su poder, lo cual haría imposible a la chica presentarse a salvar el día, igual que él tampoco podría controlar la situación. Volteo a ver a Tikki quien lucía igual de preocupada cuando vieron por la ventana.

De pronto un automóvil salió dirigido en la dirección de su salón de clase.

Todos gritaron, en cambio él apretó los puños con fuerza sintiéndose inútil.

Pero antes que el carro se estrellara con la ventana, una barra metálica apareció impidiendo que entrara. Algunas ventanas claramente aparecieron destruidas, los chicos se habían agachado por instinto. Todos gritaron emocionados sobre que era Chat Noir, pero Adrien sabía que eso era imposible.

El rubio junto con Nino y Alya se acercaron al ventanal destruido.

Los ojos verdes de Adrien se abrieron de incredulidad ante lo que vio.

Con un traje negro pegado al cuerpo, una larga cola que se movía graciosamente, unas orejas de gato y una máscara que mostraba unos felinos ojos azulados. Estaba una chica que no se había visto antes. Pero al ver detenidamente el cabello azulado suelto y revuelto, junto con esa forma determinada de ser, Adrien ato cabos en su cabeza.

-¡Ladybug!-exclamo incrédulo.

"Marinette" pensó Tikki sorprendida.

Todos sus compañeros vieron sorprendidos a la chica, quien había encogido el usual bastón de Chat Noir y veía al villano sobre otro edificio.

…

Marinette no estaba muy segura de usar sus poderes, pues estos eran nuevos, la primera vez que uso a Tikki todo fue un caos. Pero a diferencia de esa ocasión, tenía mucho conocimiento sobre su felino compañero. Por eso pudo saltar agitando rápidamente el bastón y cayendo elegantemente sobre el techo del enemigo.

Era increíble.

Veía los ataques del villano con mejor claridad, sus reflejos felinos la hacían esquivar todo y al saltar parecía pesar como una pluma.

Estaba disfrutando de esa batalla.

Hacia crecer el bastón a diestra y siniestra, jugaba con sus garras a la hora de tirar al villano y podía saltar entre espacios imposibles.

Plagg era genial.

Pero cuando el otro villano apareció, su copia y él fueron como equilibraron la batalla.

Pudo soportar unos minutos, pero cuando uno de ellos apareció un florete y estuvo a punto de atravesar su rostro, su mano fue detenida por un yo-yo que conocía muy bien. Giro su rostro para ver como un chico rubio, con un traje similar al suyo pero en versión masculina con grosor diferente, había salvado su vida. Si bien sus ojos ya no eran tan felinos como de costumbre, era obvio que era Chat Noir.

Más que todo porque su Miraculous había estado con él.

-Chat-dijo pateando felinamente a un villano y acercándose a él.

Noto como los villanos gruñían antes de alejarse a una distancia prudente para planear el contra ataque.

El rubio sonrió algo gatuno.

-My lady hasta hace poco pensé que no podrías ser más hermosa, pero con este traje te ves perrrfecta-dijo de forma coqueta.

La chica rodo los ojos al cielo, aunque sentía tanta adrenalina en su cuerpo, que sintió la necesidad de seguirle el juego.

-Mi querido Minino siempre es un placer verte-dijo guiñándole un ojo divertida.

El rubio sonrió enormemente, antes de esquivar unas barras de metal en su dirección. Este giro a ver furioso al villano.

Ese era su Lady momento, no quería que lo distrajeran.

Deseaba tanto tener su barra en ese momento o su poder de destrucción, pero ahora no, ambos corrieron cuando los vieron alejarse. La persecución logro llevarlos cerca de la torre Eiffel, donde esos villanos lograron tirarles un autobús vacío.

"Ahora Marinette" hablo la voz de Plagg en su cabeza.

La chica se emocionó, pues había esperado usar su habilidad especial desde el inicio.

-¡Cataclismo!-grito antes de ponerse frente a Adrien y destruir el bus instantáneamente.

Dio un salto emocionada.

-¡Eso fue genial!-chillo con estasis.

Pero como era un villano doble, lo siguió otro bus que no había previsto. En cambio Adrien si lo hizo, atrayéndola con el yo-yo sujeto en su cintura. La chica termino entre sus brazos, donde le guiño el ojo y esta rio emocionada, casi de forma felina.

Sin duda sus personalidades eran las mismas, pero con ligeros cambios.

-Este es el momento donde usas tu poder de creación-le dijo Marinette.

El chico asintió antes de usar el yo-yo he invocar el Lucky Charm con una pose mucho menos femenina que la usual de su compañera. Los dos vieron con incredulidad como aparecía dos ruedas de plástico de tamaño levemente considerable.

-Sientes esta incredulidad cada que pasa algo así- cuestiono Chat a la mujer.

Esta se encogió de hombros.

Al final habían logrado trabajar en equipo, aunque algo sincronizados para poder atar a los villanos juntos, donde lograron quitarles los guantes donde el akuma estaba presente. Algo confundido Adrien uso el poder del Miraculous de Tikki, donde todo regreso a la normalidad.

Pero ellos seguían vistiendo los trajes de su contraparte.

La alerta de los aretes que tenía Adrien y el anillo que ahora portaba Marinette, les hizo temer.

-Tengo una idea-dijo la chica antes de tomarlo por la mano y correr para ir a la torre Eiffel.

Ambos se posaron en donde solían verse para patrullar. La chica le dijo que diera la vuelta y que tomara asiento, ella también lo hizo. El pitido de la alarma les hizo ver que quedaba poco tiempo.

-Confió en ti para que no voltees para ver-expuso Marinette sintiendo algo de nervios.

El rubio gruño por dentro, pues se moría por ver quién era su Lady, pero no haría algo que ella no quisiera que hiciera.

-Es una lástima no ver tu bello rostro, pero al menos por hoy disfrute verte como una linda gatita-dijo algo nervioso.

Pues fue en ese instante donde ambas transformaciones desaparecieron.

-¡LADYBUG/CHAT NOIR!-gritaron Tikki y Plagg antes de volver con sus contrapartes.

Los dos jóvenes recibieron a sus pequeños amigos con una sonrisa, estuvieron unos momentos abrazando a los pequeños Kwami, cuando notaron que la curiosidad les estaba ganando. Era normal saber que Chat siempre quiso ver quien era Ladybug, pero también era verdad que la identidad de Chat Noir había dejado despierta a Ladybug en las noches.

Debían irse.

-Ocupo baterías…use mucho poder hoy-murmuro Plagg sobre la cabeza de Adrien.

Tikki en cambio solo suspiro resignada.

-Plagg-hablo la voz adorable de Marinette, el gatito giro a verla-aún tengo algo de queso-añadió mostrando su bolso.

El Kwami ignoro a Adrien para postrarse sobre las piernas de Marinette, la chica le dio un poco de queso y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño minino.

"Traidor" susurro Adrien con algo de celos, él también quería ser mimado como se escuchaba a Plagg.

El minino negro ronroneo.

Momentos después, estaba todo listo para una nueva transformación, pero Plagg se posó un momento en la cabeza de Marinette, al igual que Tikki en la de Adrien.

-Espero volverte a ver con tu identidad de civil algún día Ladybug, fue un placer-dijo Plagg restregando su cabeza con la de ella.

-Un gusto conocerte Chat Noir, espero volver hablarte pronto-hablo Tikki de forma adorable.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron, antes de gritar "transformación" y volver a sus normales identidades como héroes.

Voltearon a verse.

Chat se sorprendió al ver a Ladybug sonreír con ternura.

-Gracias por cuidar a Tikki, sin duda se ve que estuvo en buenas manos-

-Fue un placer My Lady, estoy seguro que Plagg también lo disfruto-

En esta ocasión cuando Chat beso lentamente la palma de su mano, esta no se alejó, es más, se dio el lujo de acariciarle la cabellera rubia. Después la chica salió volando por los aires, causando que Chat solo suspirar como tonto enamorado unos instantes.

Sin duda todo había sido una odisea.

Pero todo había salido perfecto.

Tal vez haberse invertido sus papeles, fue un golpe de suerte.

 **Fin**

 _Adrien me parece adorable, no puedo esperar una segunda temporada._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
